Identité Perdue
by LadyHeather92
Summary: Enfermé dans une clinique sous une fausse identité, Largo doit tout faire pour ne pas perdre la tête.


IDENTITE PERDUE

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Largo Winch ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est de faire plaisir aux autres fans de la série

 **Style :** Gen

 **Résumé :** Enfermé dans une clinique sous une fausse identité, Largo doit tout faire pour ne pas perdre la tête.

 **Auteur** **:** Des commentaires ? Vous pouvez les adresser ici ladyheather

 **Note de l'auteur :** Cette fic est pour ma Soïra… C'est par sa faute que je suis tombée complètement sous le charme de ces personnages, alors cela méritait bien un petit cadeau…Je t'adore ma louloute….

xxxxxxxxxx

Largo se réveilla et regarda autour de lui, la lumière des néons lui faisait mal aux yeux. La pièce était blanche et cela sentait l'hôpital. Il tenta de se lever mais il était solidement attaché. Des sangles lui maintenaient les bras, les jambes et le torse en place.

\- Alors Ethan, vous avez bien dormi ?

Largo regarda autour de lui pour voir à qui s'adressait la question, il n'y avait personne dans la pièce à part lui et l'homme en blanc.

\- Il doit y avoir erreur… Je ne m'appelle pas Ethan….

\- Oh voyons, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation… Vous ne vous rappelez pas ?

\- Je m'appelle Largo Winch et je…

\- Vous vous appelez Ethan Miller, vous êtes né dans le Massachusetts…

\- Non, non….. Je m'appelle…..,fit Largo en tirant sur ses liens

\- Calmez-vous, Ethan, ne vous agitez pas

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Où est-ce que je suis ?

\- Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?

Largo secoua la tête. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était cet homme, ni de l'endroit où il se trouvait et encore moins de pourquoi il s'y trouvait.

\- Je suis le Dr Martens, je suis votre cas depuis votre arrivée dans cette clinique, il y a une semaine.

\- Une semaine ? Je suis ici depuis une semaine ? Ce n'est pas possible, je….

\- Il est normal que vos souvenirs soient flous, nous avons dû vous mettre sous sédatif, vous étiez tellement agité que nous avons craint que vous ne vous fassiez du mal

\- Me faire du mal ? Moi ? Je ne comprends pas

\- C'est normal Ethan, vous êtes troublé…

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Ethan ! Mon nom est….

\- Largo Winch, je sais. Il faut cesser de vous complaire dans ce personnage ! Il faut que vous reveniez dans la réalité.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Largo presque en criant tout en continuant à tirer sur ses liens.

Ce n'était pas possible, c'était un cauchemar. Le médecin le regarda avec une froideur qui fit frissonner le jeune milliardaire. Celui-ci fit un signe de tête et un infirmier qui ressemblait à un vrai gorille entra dans la pièce.

\- Administrez-lui un calmant. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il se blesse.

\- Oui docteur.

L'infirmier s'approcha une seringue à la main, Largo tenta de lui échapper mais immobilisé comme il l'était, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il sentit l'aiguille pénétrer son bras et un voile noir tomba.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le soleil illuminait le penthouse mais Joy ne voyait rien de cela. Elle tenait dans ses mains, une photo d'elle et de Largo prise juste après sa sortie de l'hôpital. Ce soir-là, il lui avait fait à dîner dans son appartement, lui préparant ses plats préférés. Ils avaient terminé la soirée au coin du feu, discutant devant un verre de vin blanc. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle leva ses yeux pleins de larmes, qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser couler depuis que la nouvelle était tombée, vers Kerensky. Celui-ci la regarda tristement.

\- Je ne peux pas croire qu'il nous ait quittés ! Ce n'est pas possible !

\- Joy, je… dit Kerensky en essayant de trouver à dire quelque chose à lui dire pour la consoler.

\- Je sais mais rien ne sera plus comme avant, jamais. Cela fait déjà une semaine et à chaque fois que je lève les yeux, j'ai l'impression que je vais le voir entrer en souriant

\- Je sais, je ressens la même chose. Et Simon ?

\- Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. Je crois qu'il ne veut pas que l'on voit à quel point il….

\- Il va quand même falloir qu'il sorte de là, il ne peut manquer la cérémonie de demain.

\- Je sais, mais jusqu'à présent, à chaque fois que j'ai tenté de le faire sortir, je me suis heurtée à un mur.

\- Je vais aller lui parler.

\- Toi ? Je ne voudrais pas jouer les oiseaux de mauvaise augure mais il va sauter par la fenêtre si tu te mets à jouer au psy, fit-elle avec malice.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va voir ? demanda Simon en entrant dans la pièce la mine défaite.

\- Enfin ! J'ai cru que tu ne sortirais plus jamais de ta chambre. Comment ça va ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je me sente ? Mon meilleur ami et seule famille est présumé mort et je devrais sauter de joie ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, fit Joy en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Je le sais, je suis désolé Joy, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Ça me semble si irréel. J'ai toujours pensé que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je le sentirai. Nous étions si proche et depuis si longtemps. Nous étions plus que des amis… Nous étions presque des frères, dit Simon en s'asseyant près de Joy.

Kerensky sortit et se dirigea vers le bunker. Depuis l'annonce de l'accident, il avait mené son enquête dans le plus grand secret. Il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à ses amis. A bien y réfléchir, ils étaient plus que des amis, ils étaient une famille… Une famille hétéroclite mais une famille tout de même.

xxxxxxxxxx

La pièce était grande avec de larges baies vitrées. Des patients allaient et venaient, d'autres étaient assis se balançant d'avant en arrière, d'autres encore parlaient seul ou à deux. Cela faisait près de deux semaines maintenant que Largo était dans cette clinique. Sa journée était réglée comme du papier à musique, lever, puis petit déjeuner. Le reste de la journée se passait dans la salle commune, les malades ne la quittaient que pour aller aux séances de thérapies qu'elles soient en groupe ou seules avec le médecin. Le Dr Martens s'évertuait à l'appeler Ethan et à lui énumérer des événements d'une vie qui lui était inconnue. Pour tenter de le convaincre, le médecin lui avait montré des papiers d'identité au nom de Ethan Miller, ainsi que des photos de famille… Son père, sa mère, son frère et même sa femme… Des visages que malheureusement, il ne reconnaissait pas. Par deux fois Largo avait essayé de faire entendre raison au médecin et par deux fois il s'était retrouvé en isolement. Une première fois il s'était réveillé dans une chambre capitonnée avec une camisole de force et une autre fois il s'était retrouvé sanglé à une civière à dormir toute la journée. Et puis il y avait les drogues que les infirmiers lui faisaient avaler. Elles le mettaient dans un état second et petit à petit, il avait l'impression de se perdre. C'est pour cela qu'il voulait parler, hurler mais cela ne lui amènerait que des problèmes et la mise en isolement. Il en avait peur parce qu'avec ces maudites drogues, toutes ses peurs et ses angoisses refaisaient surface et il avait de plus en plus de mal à les dominer. Il ne voulait pas perdre le peu de contrôle qui lui restait. Alors il jugeait maintenant prudent de ne plus dire au médecin qu'il se trompait, il ne voulait pas subir à nouveau l'isolation. Il était assis près de la fenêtre et il contemplait avec envie le jardin. Comme il aurait voulu s'y promener et sentir le soleil caresser la peau de son visage. Il remarqua sur sa droite une jeune femme assise à même le sol. Ses longs cheveux noirs emmêlés tombaient en cascade jusqu'au bas du dos. Celle-ci l'examinait discrètement depuis le premier jour où il était entré dans la grande salle. Il avait tenté de lui parler une fois mais devant son air paniqué, il avait renoncé. Dieu sait qu'il avait besoin de parler avec quelqu'un pour se convaincre qu'il n'était pas en train de devenir fou. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette jeune femme lui inspirait confiance. Il se leva et alla aux toilettes, pour cela il devait passer devant le bureau des infirmiers ou la cage des gorilles comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'était aperçu de sa présence.

\- Il paraît que le nouveau va être transféré demain dans l'aile de haute sécurité, d'après le patron, il y a quelqu'un qui essaye de le retrouver par tous les moyens.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont le retrouver ? Et même s'ils le retrouvent, il sera dans un tel état qu'il ne leur servira à rien. Le docteur Martens veut commencer les électrochocs dès la semaine prochaine.

Le cœur de Largo se mit à battre la chamade. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là avant d'être transformé en légume. Il entra dans les toilettes sans être vu. Il se laissa glisser à terre. Il tremblait rien qu'à l'idée de rester enfermé définitivement dans cet endroit, de n'être plus qu'une chose et non un être humain. Il respira lentement comme le Père Maurice le lui avait appris pendant ses années au monastère. Peu à peu il se reprit, il se leva et se passa un peu d'eau sur la figure. Il sortit au moment où l'un des gorilles entrait.

\- Alors Ethan, tout va bien ? Tu as l'air un peu pâle.

\- Non, non tout va bien, fit Largo nerveusement.

\- Tu ferais bien d'aller rejoindre les autres, il va être l'heure du repas.

\- Oui monsieur, répondit-il en s'éloignant rapidement.

En entrant dans la salle, il remarqua à nouveau la jeune femme aux longs cheveux qui le regardait. Elle lui fit un timide sourire tout en ne cessant de tourner et retourner une vieille peluche dans ses mains. Il s'assit à nouveau près de la baie vitrée. La vue du jardin bien entretenu l'aidait à se concentrer et à réfléchir même si cela était par moment difficile à cause des médicaments qu'ils lui faisaient prendre. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là avant la fin du week-end.

xxxxxxxxxx

Georgi Kerensky n'était pas un homme heureux. Cela faisait presque quinze jours que Largo avait disparu. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Sans le vouloir, l'image de la falaise et des vagues venant s'écraser au pied de celle-ci apparurent. Tout indiquait que Largo avait perdu le contrôle de son véhicule, avait raté le virage et était tombé en contrebas de la falaise. La force des courants avait contraint les sauveteurs à suspendre définitivement la recherche du corps du jeune homme. C'est ce qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille du Russe. Cela semblait trop bien ficelé à son goût. Il avait décidé d'en avoir le cœur net mais cela faisait près de deux semaines et il n'était pas plus avancé. Le conseil d'administration n'avait pas été heureux d'apprendre que Largo n'avait pas été déclaré mort. En l'absence de cadavre, on ne pouvait le déclarer que disparu. Il leurs faudrait attendre encore quelques années pour pouvoir se partager le gâteau. Cardignac avait été scandalisé quand il avait appris que c'était John Sullivan qui avait été désigné par le jeune milliardaire pour le remplacer.

\- Toujours au travail ? fit Joy en entrant

\- Oh tu sais les trucs habituels et pis j'ai un tas de paperasses en retard, demanda Kerensky en jouant avec ses lunettes. Comment va Simon ?

\- Il s'abrutit dans le travail, il ne dort plus, ne mange plus et je vais finir par lui apprendre à voler sans parachute. Il est malheureux quoi….

\- Je vois. Patience Joy… Je sais que c'est dur, mais le temps…

\- Je sais…

\- Et toi Joy, comment vas-tu ?

\- Moi ? Je vais bien, fit-elle en détournant le regard.

\- Pas de ça avec moi Joy ! Il n'y a pas que Simon qui s'abrutit dans le travail. Depuis quand n'es-tu pas rentrée chez toi pour dormir une nuit complète ?

\- Joker !

Le Russe secoua la tête. Elle souffrait, il pouvait le voir rien qu'en regardant la tristesse dans ses yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi têtue ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas se laisser un peu aller ?

xxxxxxxxxx

La nuit tombait à l'extérieur et il était temps pour les pensionnaires de rejoindre leurs quartiers. Largo avait décidé de risquer le tout pour le tout cette nuit-là. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un téléphone. S'il pouvait réussir à joindre le bunker, il pouvait espérer l'arrivée de la cavalerie avant le lever du jour. Il prit ses affaires de toilette et se dirigea vers la douche, il ne cessait de se demander comment il allait faire pour se faufiler hors de sa chambre. Quand il sortit, une serviette sur ses hanches, il trouva un des gorilles qui le regarda d'un œil appréciateur. Largo baissa les yeux et se dirigea vers ses affaires. Il commença à se sécher avec une autre serviette, l'infirmier ne le quittait pas des yeux.

\- Alors Blanche-Neige, tu apprécies ton séjour ici ?

Largo ne répondit pas et commença à se rhabiller.

\- Tu pourrais répondre quand on te parle, fit le gorille en le bousculant.

Largo perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva à terre. Il grimaça quand son dos cogna le banc. L'infirmier s'approcha et caressa le visage de celui-ci.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda le Dr Martens en entrant dans le local.

\- Ethan a glissé et est tombé. Je l'aidais juste à se relever.

\- Bien, il serait temps pour lui de rejoindre sa chambre.

L'infirmier battit en retraite et emmena Largo jusqu'à ses quartiers. Celui-ci poussa un soupir de soulagement quand la porte se referma derrière lui. Il s'assit sur le lit et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Comment allait-il pouvoir sortir de la chambre, rejoindre le bureau du docteur Martens sans pour autant attirer l'attention sur lui. Il s'allongea sur son lit et sentit quelque de dur sous son oreiller. Il se releva et jeta un coup d'œil. Il fut surpris d'y trouver un trousseau de clé contenant le passe si précieux pour sortir de là. Il se demanda un bref instant qui avait pu lui faire un tel cadeau. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Il n'était pas rare qu'il trouve des friandises, des gâteaux dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il n'avait toutefois pas réussi à savoir qui était aussi bon avec lui. Il entendit des pas dans le couloir et se recoucha vivement, inutile d'attirer l'attention. Il ferma les yeux et attendit l'extinction des feux, il lui serait plus facile de se déplacer. Les rondes se faisaient moins fréquentes, toutes les quarante-cinq minutes au lieu de tous les vingt, mais surtout les couloirs seraient plongés dans l'obscurité.

xxxxxxxxxx

Dans le quartier de haute sécurité, le docteur Martens montrait la chambre que Largo allait bientôt occuper à une femme qui semblait très intéressée.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit la tâche n'est pas simple. Il a une volonté de fer et une personnalité bien affirmée.

\- Vous allez y arriver ? Je vous paye bien assez cher pour cela.

\- Cela prendra juste un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Je ne le sais pas, je suis obligé d'utiliser des méthodes comment dire… Plus radicales.

\- Mais cela marchera, n'est-ce pas ?

\- La psychiatrie n'est pas une science exacte… Je ferais en tout cas de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire.

\- Vous avez intérêt si vous ne voulez pas que le Conseil de l'Ordre n'apprenne vos petites incartades avec vos patientes.

Le médecin baissa les yeux. Depuis que cette femme avait découvert son petit travers, elle n'avait eu de cesse de le faire chanter et maintenant il brisait toutes les règles éthiques pour satisfaire un caprice de petite fille gâtée.

xxxxxxxxxx

Les lumières s'éteignirent à 21h30 comme tous les soirs. La chambre fut plongée dans la pénombre. Seul un rayon de lune passait par l'entrebâillement des rideaux et éclairait un peu la pièce. Largo attendit que la première ronde fut passée pour se lever le plus silencieusement possible. Il tenait serré dans sa main le trousseau de clés. Il colla l'oreille à la porte et n'entendit que le silence. Il l'ouvrit, regarda d'un côté puis de l'autre et doucement se dirigea vers le bureau du Dr Martens qui se trouvait juste à côté de l'escalier de secours. Il se baissa en passant devant le comptoir où un infirmier lisait un journal sportif. Il continua et se retrouva devant la porte du bureau. Il retint son souffle en faisant tourner la poignée, il avait craint un instant que celle-ci ne soit fermée. La porte s'ouvrit et il entra toujours en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Largo alla à tâtons jusqu'au bureau où il alluma la petite lampe. Il attrapa le téléphone et pria intérieurement pour que Kerensky soit encore au bureau. Il composa le numéro du bunker d'une main tremblante, son cœur battait la chamade. Et s'il n'y avait personne ? Et si l'un des gorilles le surprenait ? Il inspira en entendant le téléphone sonner à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- Kerensky, fit le Russe d'une voix lasse

Largo était paralysé par la frayeur. Et si Kerensky ne le croyait pas ? Il chassa ses doutes en entendant à nouveau la voix de son ami.

\- Largo, c'est toi ? demanda Kerensky dans un souffle.

\- Oui, je…

\- Où es-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas quelque part dans une clinique… Ils veulent me faire croire…

\- Je lance le programme de localisation, ne raccroche surtout pas, parles-moi.

\- Ils veulent…

Largo avait une boule dans la gorge, il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase. Ce qu'ils avaient prévu de lui faire était trop horrible, ils voulaient le réduire à l'état de zombie.

\- Reste avec moi, c'est ça parle-moi.

\- Il faut que vous veniez, je vous en prie.

\- Dès que l'on saura où tu es, je te jure que je démolirai le bâtiment pierre par pierre s'il le faut mais je te ramènerais ici.

\- Merci, mais fait vite, je ne sais…

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, il venait d'entendre un bruit à l'extérieur. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et la lumière s'alluma. L'un des infirmiers se trouvait là le regardant avec sévérité et colère.

\- Que faites-vous dans le bureau du Dr Martens ?

Largo ne savait pas quoi faire. Il regardait tour à tour le téléphone qu'il avait dans la main et l'homme dans l'embrasure. Il pouvait entendre Kerensky à l'autre bout de la ligne appeler son nom. L'infirmier avança d'un pas.

\- Lâchez immédiatement ce téléphone !

\- Non, fit Largo en le serrant dans sa main

\- Posez ce téléphone ou je…

La phrase resta un instant en suspens puis l'homme s'effondra inconscient sur le sol. Largo regarda surpris la jeune femme silencieuse entrer dans la pièce un extincteur à la main. Elle prit l'infirmier par les chevilles, le tira à l'intérieur du bureau et referma la porte. Elle arracha le cordon d'une lampe et attacha celui-ci solidement. Elle se releva et sourit. Largo porta à nouveau l'appareil à son oreille.

\- Largo ? continuait d'appeler le Russe

\- Oui, oui je suis là.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Un infirmier m'a surpris mais tout va bien maintenant, j'ai eu un peu d'aide extérieure, fit Largo en souriant à la jeune femme.

\- De l'aide extérieure ?

\- Oui je t'expliquerai, alors tu en es où ?

\- Je t'ai repéré. Tu es dans une clinique dans le Connecticut, nous devrions pouvoir être là dans environ deux heures. Il va falloir te cacher jusqu'à notre arrivée. Tu crois que tu vas y arriver ?

\- En tout cas, nous allons essayer.

\- Bien alors soit prudent.

\- Promis, dit le jeune milliardaire soulagé.

Il reposa le téléphone et s'approcha de la jeune femme qui l'avait aidé. Elle s'était laissé glisser à terre dans un coin de la pièce. Elle avait sorti sa peluche fétiche de dessus sa blouse. Elle se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière en jouant avec le jouet. Largo s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de la jeune femme.

\- On ne peut pas rester ici, les autres vont s'apercevoir de son absence, fit Largo en désignant l'infirmier inconscient.

La jeune femme se pressa un peu plus contre le mur. Il pouvait lire de la peur de ses yeux.

\- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, je vous en prie, faites-moi confiance, dit Largo en lui tendant la main

Elle le regarda dans les yeux comme si elle essayait de juger le bien-fondé de ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle sourit, hocha la tête et saisit d'une main tremblante celle offerte par le jeune milliardaire.

xxxxxxxxxx

Un van noir filait dans la nuit. A son bord, Joy et Simon regardaient Kerensky conduire en silence. Ils avaient du mal à croire que Largo était encore vivant et surtout en bonne santé. Kerensky les avait tirés du lit et après le choc initial, ils s'étaient retrouvés au bunker pour étudier un plan de bataille.

\- Combien de temps encore ? demanda Simon

\- Nous y serons dans trente minutes.

Le Suisse et Joy eurent le même réflexe, ils sortirent leurs armes pour vérifier leur bon fonctionnement. Le Russe qui les avait observés dans le rétroviseur ne put réprimer un sourire. Ils repassèrent en revue une dernière fois leur plan.

xxxxxxxxxx

Largo et la jeune femme avaient trouvé refuge dans la lingerie du troisième étage. Ils étaient assis dans la pénombre, la pièce n'étant éclairé que par une veilleuse. Il la regardait du coin de l'œil et la vit frissonner. Il réalisa que leur tunique ne leur offrait pas beaucoup de protection. Il se leva et trouva des draps de bains propres. Il en posa un sur les épaules de la jeune femme ainsi qu'un autre sur ces jambes. Il s'assit à nouveau près d'elle. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Largo savait que l'alarme pouvait être donnée à n'importe quel moment. Il pria le ciel pour que cela soit le cas le plus tard possible.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le van noir se gara près de la clinique et trois ombres en descendirent. Chacun d'entre eux savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Simon sortit des pinces et découpa le grillage. Ils traversèrent le parc entourant le bâtiment le plus rapidement possible. Kerensky se dirigea vers l'armoire électrique qui se trouvait près de l'entrée menant au sous-sol. Il l'ouvrit et coupa quelques circuits plongeant la clinique dans le noir et déverrouillant ainsi les portes. Simon, lui, s'occupait du générateur auxiliaire, il ne fallait que celui-ci prenne le relais. Ils se retrouvèrent tous devant la porte du sous-sol que Simon força sans problème. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se séparèrent pour chercher Largo. Etage après étage, porte après porte, ils passèrent au peigne fin la clinique. Ils ne rencontrèrent pratiquement aucune résistance. Ce fut Joy qui les trouva assis dans le noir dans lingerie du troisième étage. Largo était là, pâle, mais bien vivant, il n'était pas seul, une jeune femme dormait la tête sur ses genoux.

\- Largo ? fit Joy en allumant la lumière.

Ce que Kerensky lui avait dit était vrai. Elle avait eu des doutes quand celui-ci l'avait appelé en pleine nuit pour lui dire qu'il avait trouvé Largo. Pourtant elle l'avait suivi sans rien laisser paraître. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer quand il plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle aurait encore la chance de lui dire tellement de choses qu'elle avait remises à plus tard.

\- Joy ? répondit Largo en clignant des yeux

\- Oui, je n'ai jamais été aussi contente de te voir. Qui est-ce ? fit Joy en désignant la jeune femme qui se pressait dans les bras de Largo complètement affolée.

\- Une amie…

Il la serra un instant contre lui pendant que Joy informait les autres de sa trouvaille. Simon apparut dans le chambranle de la porte.

\- Vous avez demande un taxi ? fit-il d'un air décontracté.

\- Simon… Content de te voir, vieux frère.

\- On aura tout le temps de parler, il faut sortir d'ici et maintenant.

Une sirène se mit en marche. Leur absence avait sûrement été découverte.

\- Aller faut y aller ! continua Simon avec impatience.

\- Que fait-on de la demoiselle ? demanda Joy.

\- On l'emmène, fit Largo sans hésitation.

Ils sortirent et se faufilèrent dans les différents couloirs. Ils rencontrèrent quelques infirmiers qui tentaient vainement de calmer les malades. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dehors. Ils montèrent dans le van et Kerensky démarra en trombe.

xxxxxxxxxx

Après quelques heures de repos et une séance mouvementée du conseil d'administration, l'équipe de l'Intel Unit se retrouva dans le penthouse. Largo regardait par la fenêtre le soleil se coucher. Il se sentait si bien, sa liberté retrouvée. Il se tourna vers ses amis et sourit.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Joy avec un peu d'inquiétude.

\- Oui… Je mesure à quel point je suis heureux d'être là.

\- On est content aussi que tu sois en vie. Quand la police nous a appelés pour nous dire que tu avais eu un accident…. dit Joy en se mordant la lèvre supérieure. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je me souviens avoir pris la route et m'être réveillé, attaché avec des sangles, dans cette clinique avec un médecin qui s'obstinait à m'appeler Ethan.

\- Plutôt effrayant ça, fit Simon en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Oui, je me suis même demandé à un moment si ce qu'il racontait était vrai. Tu comprends, je ne pouvais en parler à personne et il se montrait si convaincant. En plus, il avait des photos, des papiers d'identités….

\- Tu sais qui a pu monter tout cela ? demanda Joy.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

\- Et la jeune femme qui dort dans ta chambre d'ami ? continua-t-elle avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix

\- C'est elle mon aide extérieure dont je t'ai parlé, dit Largo à Kerensky. Un des infirmiers m'a trouvé dans le bureau du médecin, elle l'a assommé avec un extincteur et ensuite l'a ligoté.

\- Efficace comme traitement…

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur elle ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant au Russe

\- D'après ses empreintes, elle s'appelle Jessica Ann Wardfield. C'est une auxiliaire civile qui travaille pour la police de Los Angeles, elle a disparu il y a six mois alors qu'elle devait témoigner contre un certain Doyle Ashburry.

\- C'est qui ce type ? demanda Simon

\- C'est un neurochirurgien de renom à Los Angeles, seulement il adorait aussi abuser de ses patientes pendant qu'elles étaient sous anesthésie. Personne n'aurait jamais rien su si une de ses malades n'était pas morte au cours d'un de ses examens en profondeur.

\- Que vient faire Mlle Wardfield là-dedans ? fit Largo

\- Elle est celle qui a permis son arrestation au cours d'une opération montée par la brigade criminelle.

\- Si je comprends bien sans son témoignage, ce gars est libre, dit Joy avec colère.

\- Oui tout à fait. C'est ça, la justice capitaliste. On enferme les innocents et on libère les coupables.

\- Que faisait-elle dans cette clinique ?

\- Un soi-disant oncle l'a fait interner en faisant croire qu'elle avait tenté de se suicider. Or quand on sait que la jeune femme n'a aucune famille et qu'en plus le soi-disant oncle n'est autre que le demi-frère de ce fameux chirurgien, y a de quoi se poser des questions….

\- Et tu as prévenu ses collègues ? demanda Largo

\- Oui, ses partenaires sont en route, ils ont été plus que soulagés quand je leur ai annoncé qu'elle était vivante. Ils ont fait croire à tout le monde qu'elle avait disparu en mer.

\- Ça devient une habitude de faire croire à la mort des gens, fit Joy en grimaçant Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas tuée tout simplement ?

\- Faudra leur demander quand ils viendront.

\- Ah parce que tu crois qu'ils vont essayer de… ? demanda Simon en commençant à faire les cent pas.

\- La tuer ? C'est plus qu'une probabilité… Ils vont inévitablement être au courant, dit Largo en se passant la main sur le visage… Ils arrivent quand ses collègues ?

\- Ils devraient être là demain au plus tard

\- Très bien… Tu as pu savoir qui m'a fait interner ?

\- Oui j'ai pu accéder à ton dossier. Je n'ai pas encore tout décodé mais il semblerait que ce soit une certaine Mme Miller qui payait les factures. Bien sûr la fiche de renseignement qu'elle a rempli est totalement fausse.

\- Ce serait donc ma soi-disant femme qui serait à l'origine de tout cela ?

\- Oui mais sans description il y a peu de chance que nous arrivions à l'identifier.

\- Je peux t'en faire un portrait-robot, n'oublie pas ce cher docteur m'a montré sa photo.

\- Ok alors on se retrouve au bunker, fit Kerensky en se levant.

Largo jeta un regard vers la porte où la jeune femme dormait. Comment allait-elle réagir si elle ne le trouvait là pas à son réveil ?

\- On ne pourrait pas faire cela ici ? demanda-t-il.

\- Si mais ce serait plus simple de le faire en bas.

\- Peut-être mais je ne veux pas la laisser seule, dit Largo en désignant la chambre d'ami, dieu sait ce qu'elle a dû subir et comment elle réagira si je ne suis pas dans le coin à son réveil.

\- Oui, je te comprends, fit Kerensky

\- Au fait Sullivan s'est occupé de ce que je lui ai demandé ?

\- Oui c'est en cours, il n'en a pas été heureux au début mais quand je lui ai transmis le dossier, il a été plus que ravi.

\- Bien, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle retombe entre des mains criminelles.

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Une tête passa dans l'entrebâillement et deux yeux bleus azur dévisagèrent les personnes dans le penthouse. Largo sourit et s'approcha doucement. Il la prit par la main et la fit avancer jusqu'au canapé. Il l'a fit asseoir doucement et lui présenta ses amis. Tous l'accueillirent avec bienveillance. Même Joy, qui pourtant sentait une pointe de jalousie envers elle, l'accueillit les bras ouverts. Après ce qu'elle avait lu dans le dossier que lui avait donné Kerensky, elle se doutait bien que la jeune femme ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à se sentir en sécurité. Si cela était le cas dans les bras de Largo, elle l'acceptait bien volontiers. Jessica commençait à se sentir bien quand le téléphone sonna. Le jeune milliardaire répondit et son visage s'assombrit. Il reposa le combiné pour le reprendre aussitôt et appela Sullivan.

\- Ca ne va pas ? demanda Joy en voyant le visage de Largo.

\- Si, si… Emmène Jessica au bunker et n'en sortez pas. Simon, tu les accompagnes….

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de te l'expliquer mais quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne te sépares pas d'elle.

\- Comme tu voudras, fit-elle. Allez venez, continua-t-elle en prenant la jeune femme par les épaules, celle-ci jeta un regard désespéré à Largo qui lui sourit avec une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir.

Joy, Simon et Jessica venaient à peine de sortir de la pièce qu'on toqua à la porte du penthouse. Il fit signe à Kerensky d'ouvrir et s'assit à son bureau. Deux policiers en uniforme entrèrent accompagnés un homme d'un certain âge en costume trois pièces.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda poliment Largo

\- Je suis le Dr Charles Fenton, je suis directeur la clinique St Matthews, nous recherchons une de nos malades qui s'est échappé la nuit dernière. Nous avons toutes les raisons de penser qu'elle s'est réfugiée chez vous.

\- Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Vous le savez très bien, il s'agit de Jessica Ann Wardfield. Une malade très dangereuse si elle n'est pas étroitement surveillée. Elle est capable de se faire du mal mais aussi de faire du mal à son entourage, c'est pour cela que sa famille nous la confié.

\- Oui, la même famille qui a permis que je sois interné dans votre établissement.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Il n'y a pas que Mlle Wardfield qui se soit échappé la nuit dernière. Il se trouve qu'une personne que je connais très bien a, elle aussi, quitté votre établissement hier soir.

\- Vous divaguez, maintenant je vous prierais de bien vouloir me confier cette jeune femme sur-le-champ.

\- C'est hors de question, dit Largo d'une voix calme

\- Soyez raisonnable, enfin ne me forcez pas à faire intervenir la police, nous sommes des gens civilisés.

\- Vous appelez le traitement infligé à cette jeune femme, civilisé ? continua Largo en sentant la colère l'envahir.

La porte du penthouse s'ouvrit et Sullivan entra. Il tenait à la main des papiers et un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'ai ce que vous m'avez demandé.

Il s'avança vers le jeune homme et lui tendit le dossier. Kerensky suivait la scène d'un air amusé.

\- Merci, John.

\- J'aimerais que nous en terminions, dit le Dr Fenton.

\- Mais avec plaisir, fit Largo avec dédain en se levant, j'ai ici un ordre signé par le juge Adams, me confiant la garde de Mlle Wardfield jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit en mesure de prendre soin d'elle, continua-t-il en lui tendant le double des papiers. De plus voici une injonction vous interdisant, vous ou quiconque faisant parti de votre personnel, d'approcher à moins de cinquante mètres de cette jeune personne, de mes collaborateurs ou de moi-même.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Sa famille nous l'a confié….

\- Et la justice a rendu une décision… Et maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai beaucoup de travail. John, voulez-vous raccompagner ces messieurs ?

\- Mais avec plaisir…

\- Nous n'en resterons pas là, menaça le Dr Fenton.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien, répondit Largo en entrant dans l'espace personnel du médecin, si vous aviez correctement fait votre travail, vous sauriez que cette jeune femme n'a aucune famille, qu'elle a un travail, des collègues qui sont morts d'inquiétude pour elle, mais surtout qu'elle n'a rien à faire dans un établissement comme le vôtre. Essayez seulement de faire quoi que ce soit contre elle et je peux vous jurer que je rendrais toute cette affaire publique.

\- C'est une menace ?

\- Non, juste une promesse.

Sullivan raccompagna tout le monde vers la sortie et Largo se laissa tomber sur le canapé aux côté de Kerensky. Il se massa les tempes, un mal de tête commençait à s'installer.

xxxxxxxxxx

Au bunker, Joy regardait la jeune femme assise par terre dans un coin de la pièce. Elle triturait la peluche en jetant des coups d'œil apeurés autour d'elle. Joy avait bien essayé de la rassurer mais il semblait qu'il n'y avait que le jeune milliardaire à qui Jessica faisait complètement confiance. La porte s'ouvrit et elle se rencogna encore plus. Largo regarda Joy qui fit un haussement d'épaules.

\- Jessica ? fit Largo en s'accroupissant à la hauteur de la jeune femme

Elle leva des yeux bleus effrayés. Il tendit la main et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre. Personne ne vous fera de mal, j'y veillerai.

Elle hocha la tête et accepta la main offerte. Largo la releva et l'assit devant l'un des ordinateurs du bunker. Comme si elle avait lu dans son esprit, Joy lui tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud.

\- Tenez buvez… Faites attention, c'est chaud.

Jessica prit la tasse et la porta à sa bouche. Une odeur de chocolat lui caressa les narines et elle sourit. Cela faisait près de six mois qu'elle en rêvait. Elle regarda Joy puis Largo et son sourire s'élargît un peu plus. Elle secoua la tête et but sa boisson à petites gorgées. La garde du corps l'entraîna à l'autre bout de la salle.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait la faire examiner ?

\- Oui mais je ne pense qu'elle voudra aller dans un hôpital pour cela, fit Largo à voix basse.

\- Je connais un médecin qui pourrait nous aider, il est spécialisé dans le traitement des victimes. Je pourrais l'appeler.

\- Ok demande-lui de venir demain matin

\- Je vais faire ce que je peux.

xxxxxxxxxx

Largo avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait. Comment le Dr Fenton avait-il su aussi vite que Jessica était chez lui ? Il se leva et alla regarder le clair de lune éclairer la ville. Il sentit une présence derrière lui et se retourna. Jessica était là dans sa longue chemise de nuit blanche tenant entre ses bras cette peluche qui ne la quittait pas. Elle fit un sourire timide et s'approcha un peu plus.

\- Ca ne va pas ? demanda Largo doucement

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de se blottir contre lui. Elle avait l'air d'une enfant apeurée. Il passa son bras sur ses épaules et ils restèrent silencieusement à contempler le clair de lune. Ils étaient si absorbés par la vue qu'ils ne virent pas les ombres qui se déplaçaient en silence dans la pièce. Il sentit trop tard le métal froid d'une arme sur sa nuque.

\- Alors M. Winch, on se croyait plus malin que tout le monde ? fit l'homme. Bonsoir Jessica, je vois avec plaisir que tu vas bien.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se pressa un peu plus contre Largo. Elle avait espéré ne plus jamais entendre sa voix.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?

\- Qui je suis n'a aucune importance et ce que je veux, je l'ai déjà, n'est-ce pas mon ange ? dit-il en caressant les cheveux de Jessica. Allez… Mettez-vous par-là, continua-t-il en désignant le canapé.

Largo et la jeune femme s'assirent et l'homme alluma la lumière. Il retira son masque et sourit.

\- J'ai toujours dit à mon imbécile de frère qu'il manquait de goût, dit l'homme en caressant le visage de Jessica.

\- Que voulez-vous ? demanda Largo en espérant que le bruit allait alerter Joy qui dormait dans l'une des chambres voisines.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai ce que je suis venu chercher, n'est-ce pas ma belle ? Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'une fille comme toi pouvait nous poser autant de problèmes. Tu ne réponds pas ? Je vois que le bon docteur a tenu sa promesse.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Vous voyez quand mon imbécile de frère s'est fait piéger par la police, j'ai voulu tout simplement faire disparaître définitivement le problème. Mais mon frère est un poltron, il n'a pas voulu, il ne voulait pas d'une solution aussi radicale. Il a préféré la garder en vie mais dans un état qui, dirons-nous, ne lui permettrait pas de témoigner. Je l'avais pourtant prévenu que cela n'était reculer que pour mieux sauter et qu'à la fin, il devrait liquider l'affaire.

\- Et je suppose que vous ne laisserez aucun témoin, n'est-ce pas ? continua Largo en essayant d'évaluer leurs chances de fuite.

Il regarda autour de lui et compta cinq hommes en plus de leur chef. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins armés et n'avaient pas l'air d'enfants de chœurs. Jessica et lui n'avaient pratiquement aucune chance de s'en sortir.

\- Je me demande par lequel de vous deux je vais commencer…. Mais peut-être vais-je d'abord m'amuser un peu…

\- Il vaudrait mieux ne pas s'attarder ici, monsieur.

\- Nous partirons quand je le déciderai ! Si cela vous pose un problème, vous pouvez vous en aller…

L'homme secoua la tête et retourna se mettre à sa place. Largo vit un mouvement à la périphérie de son champ vision et sentit son cœur s'emballer. Soudain la porte du penthouse et celle de la chambre de Largo s'ouvrirent et Joy, Simon et Kerensky bondirent sur les hommes. Des coups de feu furent tirés, le jeune milliardaire plaqua Jessica au sol pour la protéger. Un des hommes de main s'approcha de lui et voulut le frapper. Largo se leva d'un bond et commença à se battre avec lui. Joy essayait en vain de se défaire de son adversaire, Simon était aux prises avec une armoire à glace. Quant à Kerensky, il était accroupi derrière le canapé tentant d'éviter le tir nourri du chef de la bande. Jessica se traîna et se mit à l'abri près du fauteuil. Elle avait pris une statuette en bronze sur la table basse et comptait bien s'en servir pour se défendre. L'armoire à glace que combattait Simon s'approcha près du fauteuil, la jeune femme se leva et donna un coup de statue. L'homme vacilla et Simon lui donna le coup de grâce. Le truand tomba à la renverse réduisant en miette la table basse. Le Suisse fit un clin d'œil à la jeune femme qui lui sourit et alla aider Largo aux prises avec deux assaillants. La bataille dura encore pendant un moment. Kerensky tenta une sortie et réussit à blesser son adversaire. Largo, Joy et Simon avaient eux aussi réussi à se défaire de leurs ennemis respectifs. Le milliardaire se dirigea vers son garde du corps pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas blessée quand le meneur se mit à genoux et prit le jeune homme pour cible. Jessica fut la seule à l'apercevoir et entra en action. Elle s'élança vers Largo en hurlant son prénom. Elle le fit rouler à terre et simultanément Joy et Simon tirèrent, tuant l'homme. Pendant un petit moment, il régna un lourd silence. Kerensky se précipita et fit rouler la jeune femme. Celle-ci était inconsciente, du sang coulait d'une blessure à son épaule. Il sortit un mouchoir de la poche arrière de son jeans et l'appuya sur la plaie. Largo se releva et regarda le Russe qui lui fit un signe de tête. La jeune femme était à nouveau consciente. Joy avait déjà prévenu l'ambulance.

\- Pourquoi Jessica ? lui demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle

\- Parce que vous êtes mon ami, fit-elle d'une voix rauque, signe que ses cordes vocales n'avaient pas été utilisées depuis un bon moment

Elle ferma les yeux et sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

xxxxxxxxxx

Trois heures…. Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils attendaient des nouvelles. Ils avaient fait leur déposition à la police qui était partie perquisitionner à la clinique St Matthews. Ils avaient pu prouver leurs dires grâce aux dossiers de Kerensky et à un coup de fil à la brigade criminelle de Los Angeles. L'aube se levait sur New York quand le médecin vint enfin leur de donner des nouvelles de Jessica.

\- Alors comment va-t-elle ? demanda Largo avec anxiété.

\- Mlle Wardfield va aussi bien qu'on peut l'espérer. La balle a traversé l'épaule sans toucher l'os. Elle a perdu pas mal de sang mais nous avons pu contrôler l'hémorragie. Elle devrait être sur pied dans quelques jours.

\- Est-elle vraiment obligée de rester à l'hôpital ?

\- Oui, au moins jusqu'à demain ensuite elle pourra sortir si elle a les soins appropriés.

\- Elle les aura…. Merci docteur, nous pouvons la voir ?

\- Oui dès qu'on l'aura installé dans une chambre, une infirmière vous préviendra.

Largo s'assit à nouveau, il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Elle était en vie et allait se remettre. Il avait envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait très protecteur envers la jeune femme. Elle le touchait d'une manière très particulière. Peut-être parce qu'elle arrivait à se faire comprendre sans même parler ou parce que celle-ci avait pris soin de lui sans en avoir l'air. Il était convaincu que c'était elle qui à la clinique déposait friandises et gâteaux dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, que c'était elle encore qui avait mis le fameux trousseau de clés sous son oreiller. Joy regardait avec curiosité le jeune homme. Elle pouvait voir que pour lui Jessica avait pris une grande place mais elle ne se sentait pas en compétition avec elle. C'était plutôt comme une jeune sœur qu'il fallait protéger. Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Largo qui lui sourit. Il avait dans ses yeux un air qu'elle ne lui plus revu depuis qu'elle avait décidé de reprendre son poste.

\- Ca va aller, demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Oui maintenant ca va…Joy, je…

\- Je sais nous avons tout le temps du monde maintenant, fit-elle en déposant en baiser sur sa joue.

Simon donna un coup de coude au Russe et sourit. Si son intuition ne le trompait pas, il y aurait bientôt un changement radical dans la vie de ses deux amis.

xxxxxxxxxx

L'Intel Unit, à l'exception de Largo, était revenue dans le penthouse quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. C'était la sécurité leur annonçant que les policiers de Los Angeles venaient d'arriver. Joy soupira et se prépara à les affronter. Quelques minutes plus tard, un couple entra. Lui était grand, blond, habillé d'un jeans bleu océan et d'une chemise blanche le tout complété par une veste beige. Elle était plus petite, ses cheveux noir anthracite étaient remontés en un chignon, elle portait un tailleur pantalon gris.

\- Bonjour, fit Joy, je suis Joy Arden, responsable de la sécurité de M. Winch. Et voici mes collègues Simon Ovronnaz et Georgie Kerensky.

\- Bonjour, je suis l'inspecteur Peters et voici l'inspecteur Myers.

\- Heureuse de vous voir, je suis désolée nous avions prévu de venir vous chercher à l'aéroport mais la nuit a été quelque peu agitée.

\- Excusez-moi, demanda la femme, mais où es Jessica ?

\- C'est de cela que je voudrais vous parler.

\- Qui a-t-il ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? demanda l'inspecteur Peters.

\- En fait, il y a eut une tentative de meurtre cette nuit. Il semblerait que le demi-frère du Dr Ashburry ait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Il a essayé de tuer votre amie et notre patron par la même occasion. Nous avons réussi à le maîtriser lui et ses hommes mais dans la bagarre…

\- Laissez-moi deviner… Dans la bagarre Jessica a été blessée.

\- C'est cela même, elle a voulu protéger notre patron…. Mais comment avez-vous deviné ?

\- S'agissant de Jess plus rien ne m'étonne, dit l'inspecteur Dawson Peters avec un sourire amusé, elle est un vrai aimant à problèmes mais elle est aussi très douée dans son travail. C'est pour cela que nous lui pardonnons bien volontiers ce travers. C'est grave ?

\- Non, une balle dans l'épaule, elle devrait être sur pied bientôt.

\- Tant mieux, quand pourrons-nous la voir ?

\- Dès qu'elle sortira de l'hôpital, fit Joy, c'est-à-dire dès demain.

\- Et pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? demanda Dawson

\- Ecoutez, fit Kerensky, Jessica a subi des traumatismes importants ces six derniers mois. Je n'ai pas encore fini de décoder les fichiers concernant le traitement qu'elle a reçu mais le peu que j'en ai lu a suffit à me faire faire des cauchemars. Vous comprendrez bien que l'hôpital ne soit pas son endroit préféré. La seule personne qui pour le moment réussit à la rassurer c'est Largo. Il est inutile de rajouter à son stress. Je sais que vous êtes impatient….

\- Je comprends, fit Taylor Myers en regardant son partenaire.

Pour qui ne le connaissait pas, Dawson Peters avait l'air insensible, froid et parfois même sans cœur. Mais pour le peu de personnes qui avaient pris le temps de regarder au-delà de la carapace, Dawson était un homme doux, compatissant et très attentionné pour les personnes qu'il aimait. Et Jessica en faisait parti, même plus, il en était amoureux, mais jamais il n'avait trouvé le courage de le lui avouer. Il avait cru devenir fou de douleur quand elle avait disparu en mer. Et maintenant de la savoir si près et sans pouvoir l'atteindre le faisait enrager.

xxxxxxxxxx

Largo regardait Jessica dormir. Il lui avait fallut presque deux heures pour la calmer après qu'elle eut découvert qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Elle avait faillit arracher sa perfusion en voulant aller se cacher sous le lit. Largo avait réussit avec beaucoup de douceur et grand dam des infirmières à lui faire entendre raison. Elle avait fini par s'endormir sur la promesse du jeune homme de ne pas la quitter jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit relâchée. Elle qui n'avait pas parlé depuis des mois avait à présent peur du silence. Il était près de minuit et il était épuisé. La jeune femme se réveillait à intervalles réguliers en hurlant et il avait toutes les peines du monde à la calmer à nouveau. Il reposa sur le lit le dossier que la police lui avait transmis après la perquisition de la clinique. Le Dr Martens avait été arrêté et en échange d'une réduction de peine avait tout révélé. La femme derrière tout cela était l'une des héritières les plus riches de la ville. Elle s'était entichée de Largo au cours d'un gala de bienfaisance. Celui-ci ayant refusé ses avances, elle avait décidé d'utiliser les grands moyens pour s'approprier les faveurs du jeune milliardaire. La police était en route pour l'arrêter. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit Joy entra portant un sac de sandwichs.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Mieux, mais elle refuse tout calmant, fit-il en mordant dans un sandwich au poulet. Elle n'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars, de pleurer et de supplier dans son sommeil. Mon dieu, je me demande si un jour elle réussira à surmonter tout cela.

\- Je pense que oui.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- J'ai vu ses partenaires. Ils sont très inquiets pour elle et franchement ils n'ont pas sauté au plafond quand je leur ai dit qu'ils devraient attendre qu'elle sorte d'ici pour la voir. D'après moi, l'inspecteur Peters a plus que des sentiments amicaux pour elle et si quelque chose peut la tirer de là c'est bien l'amour.

\- Deviendrais-tu romantique ?

\- Je suis très heureuse de te savoir en vie et près de moi.

\- Joy je…

\- Attend laisse-moi terminer. Quand je t'ai cru mort, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à tout ce qui aurait pu être et qui ne le pouvait plus à cause de mon stupide orgueil. Reprendre mon poste de garde du corps n'a pas été la décision la plus brillante que j'ai prise. Je t'aime Largo et je ne veux plus te quitter… Jamais.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi faire si rire ou pleurer. Il avait attendu cet instant depuis si longtemps, qu'il ne pouvait croire qu'il était là, enfin. Une larme roula sur joue. Il se leva prit la main de Joy et la porta à son visage. Il était si heureux qu'il aurait voulu crier son bonheur à la terre entière. Il l'attira vers lui, passa son bras autour de la taille et l'embrassa passionnément. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient hors d'haleine. Sans la quitter un instant des yeux, il enleva la chaîne qu'il portait au cou.

\- Joy Arden, veux-tu m'épouser ? demanda-t-il en passant le collier autour du cou de la jeune femme. Veux-tu passer le reste de ta vie avec moi ?

\- Oui, je le veux, fit-elle émue.

Elle porta sa main à son cou et caressa la chaîne avec un sourire.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, dit une petite voix.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux surpris vers Jessica qui les regardait en souriant.

\- Je suis vraiment contente pour toi Largo. Tu mérites d'être heureux.

\- Merci, dépêche-toi de guérir parce que Joy a besoin d'une demoiselle d'honneur, fit-il avec malice

\- Promis.

Elle referma les yeux et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres dans un sommeil sans rêves.

xxxxxxxxxx

Il était presque quatre heures de l'après-midi et les garçons étaient partis chercher Jessica et Largo à l'hôpital. Taylor et Joy regardaient Dawson faire les cent pas dans le salon du penthouse.

\- Eh ! Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ? Tu es entrain de me donner le tournis et puis tu es entrain de creuser un sillon sur le parquet de M. Winch, ca risque de ne pas lui faire excessivement plaisir que tu lui abîmes son parquet, fit Taylor en souriant

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Trois minutes de plus que quand tu me l'as demandé la dernière fois. Arrête de stresser comme ca. Jessica va bien. Tu as entendu Mlle Arden, elle a passé une bonne nuit.

\- Je sais, je sais, tu me l'as répété une dizaine de fois mais je ne le croirais que quand je la verrais par moi-même.

La porte s'ouvrit livrant passage à Simon, Kerensky et Largo qui soutenait Jessica. Dawson la détailla du regard. Elle était d'une pâleur à faire peur et elle avait perdu beaucoup trop de poids à son goût. De plus d'énormes cernes lui mangeaient la moitié de son visage. Il aurait voulu se précipiter vers elle et la serrer dans ses bras, mais il avait peur de l'effrayer, elle semblait si fragile. Jessica regarda ses deux collègues et eut un petit sourire. Largo l'aida à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près de la baie vitrée.

\- Vous pouvez m'embrasser, je ne vais pas me casser, dit-elle d'une voix encore un peu rauque

Comme un seul homme les deux inspecteurs l'entourèrent de leurs bras et la serrèrent doucement, puisant dans ce moment d'immense bonheur, des forces pour affronter un avenir plus qu'incertain. Taylor ne put empêcher les larmes de couler sur son visage, elle était si heureuse.

\- J'ai du mal croire que ce soit vrai, dit-elle. Mon dieu j'ai rêvé de ce moment tellement de fois ses six derniers mois.

\- Moi aussi c'est de penser à vous deux qui m'a aidé à tenir le coup jour après jour.

\- Je suis bête, je m'étais pourtant promis de ne pas pleurer.

\- Non ce n'est pas bête, ca prouve que tu es vivante.

Dawson ne disait rien. Il avait mit son visage au creux de l'épaule la jeune femme et respirait son parfum. Il était si heureux de la sentir enfin dans ses bras. Quand ils se séparèrent, sa décision était prise. Il prit la main de la jeune femme.

\- Jessy, je…commença-t-il.

Jessy sourit. Il y avait dans ses yeux la même lueur que Largo quand il avait demandé Joy en mariage. Elle l'encouragea du regard. Elle aussi l'aimait, mais elle n'avait rien fait pour le lui montrer pendant les six années où ils avaient travaillé ensemble parce qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer une aussi belle amitié.

\- Jessy, je t'aime. Je suis tombé amoureux des la première fois où je t'ai vu. Tu te souviens ? Tu étais tellement jolie dans ton uniforme gris.

Jessica rougit légèrement. Elle se souvenait très bien de cette rencontre. Elle avait le nez dans un dossier et avait bousculé Dawson dans un couloir renversant ainsi son café sur sa plus belle chemise, il en avait été furieux.

\- Jessica Ann Wardfield, veux-tu devenir ma femme ? Veux-tu vieillir à mes cotés jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ?

Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et accepta. Taylor qui avait regardé la scène sans mot sortit de son sac une petite boite et la tendit à la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle

\- Ouvre…

Jessica ouvrit la boite et découvrit une magnifique bague de fiançailles

\- Mais je ne peux pas accepter, c'est celle de ta grand-mère.

\- Si tu peux, tu ne peux pas te fiancer sans bague et puis j'en ai parlé avec elle hier après-midi. Puisqu'on ne pouvait pas venir te voir, je suis allée lui faire une petite visite. Elle a été tout à fait d'accord avec moi, tu vas être une très belle mariée. Et puis, je savais que ce grand dadet n'aurait rien prévu, c'est bien les hommes ça.

Tout le monde parti d'un grand éclat de rire tandis que les deux couples d'amoureux faisaient des projets d'avenir notamment, celui d'un double mariage à Los Angeles. Jessica regarda autour d'elle et laissa couler des larmes de bonheur. Depuis qu'elle avait vu Largo entrer dans la salle commune de la clinique, elle avait cru à l'arrivée d'un ange maintenant elle en était sure, il était non seulement un ange mais c'était son ange gardien. L'avenir ne lui faisait plus peur parce qu'elle avait trouvé le trésor le plus précieux : l'amour

FIN 


End file.
